


【温湛】伺候某人真是爽死了

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【温湛】伺候某人真是爽死了

随着肚子一天天变大，蓝湛整个人也愈发嗜睡，看着有气无力的。到了第八个月，小腹高高鼓起，蓝小娘几乎是天天躺在床上，反正也没什么事情做，一整天除了睡觉就是“念经”，完全不想动。

“唔。。”这会儿快要入夜，蓝湛摸着肚子微微侧过脑袋，只见温若寒正在脱下外套，不由得嚷嚷了一句，“扶忘机一下。。”

“你干嘛？好好躺着。。”温若寒关照道，语气强硬。随后，尊主行至餐桌旁，倒了一杯茶水递给小娘润润喉。

蓝湛瞪着面前人，稍挪了挪身子，又不好意思明说自己身下正在出水，把褥子弄脏了。此时，被温若寒扶起来喝下茶水后，蓝湛低着脑袋一言不发，浅浅喘着气儿，脸蛋儿倒是愈发胀红了。

“怎么了？”察觉到了异样，温若寒抬起了蓝湛脑袋，见对方一脸抗拒又害羞的模样，又变扭又好笑，忍不住调侃道，“湛儿，你好像胖了些。”

“嗯。。”感觉一股热流似潮水般哗啦啦地往身下涌去，蓝湛咬住嘴唇，眼神愈发迷离，时不时扭腰蹭过褥子，最终玉手死死拽住了尊上衣袖。

“肚子不舒服？”心生质疑，温若寒微微蹙眉，掀开了盖住蓝湛下半身的白被，却见对方双腿分开，身下的太阳纹床褥还湿了一片。

“嗯。。”见人盯着自己耻骨处看，蓝湛羞的扯过被子重新盖上，脸蛋儿“唰”地一下，红透了。

“想要了？”察觉到小娘时不时睁开眼睛瞪自己的模样，温若寒只觉得可爱极了。粗糙掌心轻轻磨擦过人滚烫的脸颊，尊主又将被子掀去，随手堆在了床脚，之后，握住了小娘大腿根部，将其缓缓分开。

“不要。。”蓝湛用手臂挡住了眼睛，尽量不去看对方，只稍微挣动了一下双腿，羞赧地别过了脑袋。

半晌后，感觉穴口处一阵酥麻，痒到了心里，蓝湛想抬腿踢人，奈何被尊主禁锢的死死，动都动不了。

“呃，你在做什么。。”由于大着肚子，蓝湛不方便起来，视线亦被阻碍，完全不明白对方又在搞什么花样，折腾自己的蜜穴。

“居然还有点甜。”此时，温若寒两手掐住了蓝湛白皙嫩滑的大腿根部，将人双腿分的大开。他低下脑袋，依稀可见那处隐蔽的粉嫩小肉穴，由于长时间未曾被男人的肉棒滋润，已经有些闭合了，然而，却还在不停分泌出汩汩汁液，小口一张一翕，看着是诱人至极。温若寒浅浅一笑，倒也不嫌弃，直接将舌尖抵上了蜜穴，舔过那处沾满淫液的软肉。

“唔，你。。”蓝湛脸色一僵，攥紧了床单，神色却是愈发享受，“哈。。停下。。”

“别吵，温某还没嫌你下面脏呢。”说罢，温若寒干脆双手握紧蓝湛臀部，把人两瓣臀肉分开，并将舌头慢慢探入泥泞的后庭，进不去的时候，便用手指去抠，最终强行撑开了肉穴周围的一圈褶皱。

“呃，哈，你。。”身子里闯入异物，蓝湛脸蛋儿憋的通红，一双迷离的浅眸半阖。转过脑袋时，小娘脖颈间优雅的曲线一览无遗，让人忍不住想直接一口咬上去，吸吮，啃噬。

“哧溜”舔过媳妇身下肉穴，温若寒又坏心眼地弹了弹蓝湛那根挺立起来的粉嫩玉茎，俯身笑着吻住了小娘快咬出血来的薄唇，面颊相贴，交换了一个缠绵的舌吻。

“唔。。”大腿内侧在尊主腰间来回蹭，蓝湛双手推着对方压上来的身子，被吻的愈发难受，眼角滴落了好几滴泪珠，眸子已然覆盖上了一层朦胧的雾气。

“怎么样，你自己的味道。”见人一副情欲缠身的模样，温若寒嗤笑道，“满意吗？”

“恶心。。”蓝湛被吻的嘴唇红肿，不悦反驳道。

温若寒倒也不恼，这会儿他将两指探入肉穴，缓缓转动过一圈后，又抽插了好几回，“咕啾咕啾”的水渍声愈发响亮，取出时手指已经湿透了。尊主笑着将手指头塞入小娘微张着的薄唇里，夹住那小舌反复搅动，看着对方嘴角不停往下留着津液，色情又淫靡，顿生愉快的快感。

半晌后，他一边搅动着小娘软舌，一边用下半身硕大性器在人臀缝间来回蹭，趁对方不注意时将龟头对准松软肉穴，柱身脉络突突，一寸寸挤了进去。

“呃，啊！”冷不防被肉棒入侵身子，蓝湛昏沉的脑袋瞬间似炸开的烟花般，突然清醒了过来，紧张之下不慎咬住了温若寒的手指，还咬出了血。

“唔，不舒服。。你，出去。。”肠道因粗长性器的入侵而绞紧，那种感觉仿佛被钉子牢牢定住，蓝湛臀部连着两条腿皆不停颤动。由于怀着胎儿，他又没什么力气，只能像个洋娃娃一样，任由温若寒欺负。

“你不该觉得更爽吗？”温若寒轻轻拍打过蓝湛发烫的脸蛋儿。方才他整根挤入，倒也不急着动作，想先玩一玩小娘孕期敏感的身子。

摸上了那高隆起的小腹，感受着对方如丝绸般细腻光滑的皮肤，温若寒一路向上，双手掐住了两颗乳头，用力扯了一下。

“呃。。”眼眶里似有泪水打转，蓝湛难受的哼了一下，艰难道，“变态。。”

“如此饱满，应该会出奶的？”温若寒抓捏过蓝湛胸脯，渐渐上了瘾。半晌后，他俯下身咬住了左侧乳头，用力吸了一下，果不其然，一股清甜的乳香充斥了整个口腔。

听着人不断发出呻吟，温若寒干脆一边吸奶，一边动作了起来。反复抽插下，两颗囊袋拍红了原本白嫩的肉臀，粗长肉棒也被淫水浸的湿腻，温若寒极为享受地捏着蓝湛双乳吸吮，兴致大好。

“唔。。呃。。不要。不要了。。”胸口又痛又麻，屁股因耻毛刮擦而隐隐犯痒，蓝湛被奸弄的娇喘连连，欲仙欲死。男子孕期的身子往往更敏感，也更能感受到不一样的爽。

考虑到对方肚子里还有孩子，温若寒也不敢太用力，放慢了抽插速度，然而如此一来，磨的蓝湛更加难受了。

“唔。。”也不知过了多久，蓝湛被身上人吻的七荤八素，射了好几次，差点又睡了过去。最后的冲刺以后，温若寒终于长叹一声，吻着小娘嘴唇，抬起人双腿，尽数射在了对方体内。

“哈。。”在床上平躺了快一个时辰，蓝湛腰酸背痛，身子都快麻了，尤其是被灌入大量精液的下半身，又塞又胀，黏糊糊的液体粘的特别难受。他转过脑袋，迷迷糊糊看见温若寒退了出来，并将自己双腿放下，板着红扑扑的脸蛋儿，沙哑道：“你又欺负忘机。。”

“大半年没碰你，难得爽一次怎成欺负了？”温若寒抚过小娘侧脸，冷肃道，“真好，你生孩子前，我们还可以再来一次。”

“你。。”胸口也湿漉漉的沾满了乳白色的奶水，感觉到对方又在摸自己胸部，蓝湛气的用手拍过温若寒手背，转过头小声喃喃道，“过分。。”

“带你去洗干净吧？”温若寒小心翼翼地把人扶了起来，搂着人腹部道，“顺便，本座让人把床单换了。”

“烦。。”

“不知道你这次肚子里的，是男孩还是女孩。”温若寒扶着蓝湛往前走，习惯性摸了摸对方腹部，笑道，“之前都是公子，本座想要个小仙子了。”

“鬼知道。。”


End file.
